Tactical Precision Assault Rifle
* * Bipod * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (780 rpm)|capacity = 40 (max 600)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Up to 2 km|upgrades = N/A|theme = Military-themed|cost = 350 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Tactical Precision Assault Rifle is a Primary weapon released in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle that is influenced by the design of the real-world assault rifles. It consists of the rear stock (with an arm rest and the monopod), 6X ACOG scope, grip bipod under the rail, and the medium-length barrel. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, average capacity, above-average mobility and high accuracy. Tips *Aim for headshots to deal more damage. *Conserve Ammo, as it does not have a lot. **This weapon can actually be used in a "Spray and Pray" type manner, but its mediocre magazine capacity does not support this. *Ensure you have a good backup weapon in case this runs out of ammo in the middle of a duel. *It has high fire rate, but it can easily run out of ammo if you do not aim very well. **However, its 15x reserve capacity can forestall this disadvantage. *Whenever you are forced to fight in close ranges, circle around the enemy and do headshots for this could tear down their armor, but be aware of your opponent's weapons and how they play. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot (reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scope in a headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels). *It boasts greater accuracy, allowing you to snipe enemies from afar without sacrificing accuracy. *Wearing mobility increasing accessories can help offset this weapon's average weight. *It has laser sight, allowing you to no-scope in long ranges. As well, it has unlimited range, so benefit from that. *Avoid hallways as there are players that can track you down if you create a false move by entering the hallways. Counters *Move and jump around the player while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. **Also, DO NOT move and jump in a predic table pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *Area damage weapons can quickly deal with its users. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *This weapon is good in medium to long ranges, but not in melee ranges. A good weapon choice for this is either the Elder Force Saber, Dark Force Saber for quick escapes or the Combat Yo-Yo for melee range kills. **Higher mobility weapons will help you avoid and dodge these users. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Its laser sight allows you to quickly track down its users. Firing Sound *Eindringling's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It resembles the M4 carbine due to its receiver's looks. *It is the most accurate assault rifle when you are hip firing as this weapon has very little recoil or crosshair spread. *They act like a more 'elite' version of the Combat Rifle, boasting a higher efficiency, state-of-the-art accuracy, a 6X scope and a higher weapon grade. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Laser Guidance Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary